makingfiendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Charlotte
Charlotte is one of the main characters in the Making Fiends universe. She is the good character and an opposite to Vendetta, an evil girl with a special power of making fiends. Charlotte loves singing and is always happy, much to Vendetta's dismay. Charlotte believes they are best friends, but Vendetta hates her and tries to destroy her with her fiends. Somehow when Vendetta unleashes a fiend onto Charlotte, Charlotte always finds a way to make the fiend friendly. Charlotte is voiced by creator Amy Winfrey. Charlotte is from Vermont but moved to the gloomy and coastal town of Clamburg with her grandmother Charlene. Description Charlotte attends Mu Elementary School in class room four with Mr. Milk teaching. She sits next to Marion, a nervous light blue overweight girl. Charlotte's parents are astronauts according to Charlotte and Charlene. Charlotte believes she and Vendetta are best friends, but Vendetta wants to destroy her. Charlotte loves vegetables, cheese, pancakes, and most of all, Vendetta's fiends, which she thinks looks like puppies. Charlotte also likes to play the tuba, play with the leaf blower, and pretend to be different things. Charlotte often phrases "teehee!", "yippee!", and "hooray!". Charlotte's careless, innocent personality antagonizes Vendetta, and has even shown to be a danger to Clamburg in general in a few occasions. Many scenes of her innocent antics are designed to provoke sympathy for anyone who is involved in many occasions, many times driving the victim horribly frightened. Charlotte has a pet hamster named Buttons and a scissors fiend named Buttons 2. Charlotte's grandmother Charlene is just like her, only older. They are both always happy and see everything as friendly. They live together in a blue house with a rainbow surrounding it. Personality and traits Charlotte is an optimistic girl and could be described as too friendly; it is difficult for her to get angry as she sees everything as friendly and kind. When Vendetta unleashes fiends onto her, Charlotte always ruins her plans by making the fiends do useful things. Charlotte is very naive and thinks Vendetta is her best friend. She likes to pretend to be different kind of things such as postage stamps or cheese. She can hold her breath for nine hours. She likes to sing songs about such things as being small, No. 2 pencils, and Vendetta. Charlotte loves everything in the world except strawberries and moose. Evilness Charlotte did a "How Evil Are You?" magazine quiz in the episode "Super Evil" and scored "super evil", while Vendetta scored "mostly evil". After this, Vendetta wanted to see Charlotte's evil ways, so she started following her. She gave her the chance to make her own fiend in her kitchen. Charlotte made Mr. Huggles, a pink bear-like fiend that loves everyone and everything. In the end it turned out that Charlotte did not look at the questions for the quiz, she only drew a pretty picture of some flowers. Relationship with Vendetta In every episode, is seen how Charlotte annoys Vendetta with her songs and happiness. Vendetta hates songs, and most of all, Charlotte. She always makes fiends for her, which Charlotte thinks are gifts of friendship. Somehow when Vendetta unleashes a fiend onto Charlotte, Charlotte always finds a way to make the fiend friendly. Vendetta often throws things at Charlotte, Charlotte always thinks that Vendetta is giving her these items. One instance when this occurred is when Charlotte brings in a rock for show and tell that she tells the class Vendetta gave her. Vendetta persists that she hit Charlotte with it. Vendetta is also often times attempting to kill Charlotte with various schemes and fiends. Charlotte usually thinks fiends are cute or just doesn't notice them. Vendetta rules over the gloomy town of Clamburg though Charlotte just assumes Vendetta is another person that lives in the town with no more significance than being her best friend. Character Voice The creator, Amy Winfrey, provides the voice of Charlotte.Making Fiends Fiendishly Asked Questions Her voice is slightly higher in the television series than in the web series. Winfrey provides the voice of many other characters on the show, including Charlene, Marion, Buttons, the Giant Kitty among others. At first, she felt guilty casting Aglaia Mortcheva as the evil character, Vendetta. They tried Mortcheva as Charlotte, but it did not work out. Mostly because of her Bulgarian accent and that she hates singing, when Charlotte sings frequently.Ego Plum Radio - Making Fiends Appearance Charlotte is a young light blue girl. She wears a long dress and she has a ribbon in her hair. Her grandmother Charlene has a similar appearance, especially the ribbon and the haircut. Gallery Image:Charlotte web.png|Charlotte in the web series. Image:Charlotte-Ham.jpg|Charlotte in "Parents". Image:Charlottes_First_Day.png|Charlotte and her grandmother, Charlene. Image:Charlotte-Statue.png|Charlotte on Vendetta's statue. Image:Charlotte-Leaf_blower.png|Charlotte with the leaf blower. Image:Charlotte_Picnic.png|Charlotte on a picnic. Image:Charlotte_sun.png|Charlotte sunbathing in Vendetta's garden. Image:Charlotte-5.png|Charlotte in Vendetta's imagination. Image:Fiends.png|Charlotte surrounded by guard dog fiends. Image:Charlotte-Cheese.png|Charlotte reading "Book of Cheese". Image:Charlotte-Cheese2.png|Charlotte in the land of Cheese. Image:Charlotte-Moon.png|Charlotte on the moon. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Kids Category:Characters voiced by Amy Winfrey